In the arena of 3D modeling and simulation, the nature of the art is to capture key real-world characteristics with the smallest number of parameters to manage. When modeling curved lines, such as roads with polygonal line segments, the more points and additional parameters that are used, the smoother the curve is and more robust the model is. However, more points increases the complexity of the model and hence the cost to develop and maintain the model. And, even then, there is not an existing way to calculate the turn radius at each vertex or even an existing definition of turn radius as applied to a polygonal line.
There is a turn angle at each vertex of the line, but there is not a turn radius without additional information associated with the line. Additional points on the line may make a turn smoother, but there is still no notion of “turn radius” because all the segments are straight, and the vertices are thus “sharp” (instantaneous) angles. Without a “turn radius,” there is no notion of road curvature, and thus, no notion of speed limits which is the desired characteristic to model with respect to road networks, especially in the craftwork of mine hauling simulation which relies heavily on speed limit.